Merry Christmas Castle Baby
by DisneyCastleFriends18
Summary: It is Christmas time in the Castle household, awaiting the arrival of the newest member of the family. Set about 8 months after my first story "A New Chapter, A New Beginning". It is not necessary to have read that one first.
**A/N: Wow! I just want to thank all of you who read, reviewed, and liked my first FanFiction story. Getting that kind of feedback was a great encouragement and it was definitely a confidence booster. I have written a total of 7 Castle FanFiction stories so far and I look forward to sharing them with you.**

 **This one is the second story I have ever written. It is set about 8 months after my first story, "A New Chapter, A New Beginning." It is not necessary to have read that one first. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Castle. Castle belongs to the wonderful Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC.**

"Merry Christmas Castle Baby"

On Christmas Day morning: Rick Castle, Kate Beckett Castle, Alexis Castle, and Martha Rodgers all had their breakfast before opening their gifts from Santa. There were 5 stockings hanging above the fireplace. Each of the 4 adults had their own stocking. The 5th one was for Baby Castle, who has yet to arrive. Most of the gifts that were in the stockings and under the tree were, of course, for Baby Castle. The baby wasn't even born yet and it was already getting spoiled by: Mommy, Daddy, Big Sister, and Grandma.

After the family had eaten their breakfast, they decided they would digest their food while they opened up the Santa presents. Rick had Kate sit down on the couch, since she was very heavily pregnant, while he and Alexis handed out the gifts. Castle handed Kate all the presents for the baby first, before she got to open any of her own. There were many clothes and toys for the newest member of the Castle family.

Once they had finished opening all of the presents from Santa, it was about 11am and almost time to think about lunch, when there was a knock on the door to the loft. Alexis, being the one closest to the door, got up and answered it. There at the door with many wrapped packages, was Jim Beckett. "Merry Christmas Alexis."

"Merry Christmas Grandpa Jim!"

Jim Beckett stood in surprise as that was the first time Alexis had ever addressed him like that. The other adults in the room were just as surprised as Jim was. In fact, it even gave Kate a little tear in her eye. Kate blamed the pregnancy hormones.

Seeing the many packages Jim was carrying, Castle got up from the couch to help his father-in-law and daughter bring in the presents. "Merry Christmas Jim."

"Merry Christmas son."

Castle loved it when Jim called him son. It really made him feel like he was really part of Jim Beckett's family. From the couch Kate says, "Merry Christmas Dad."

"Merry Christmas Katie."

Martha was in the kitchen making coffee for everyone and tea for Kate. When Jim came further into the loft Martha calls out, "Merry Christmas Jim."

Seeing Martha in the kitchen he replies, "Merry Christmas to you too Martha."

"Are all of those for our unborn grandchild?" Martha asks Jim.

Jim chuckles, "No. The majority of them are for the baby, but there are a few here for you, Alexis, Rick, and Katie."

Martha was touched that Jim even considered buying her a gift. "Oh, Jim, you didn't have to get me anything."

"It really is ok Martha. We're family now. And I wanted to get you and Alexis something."

Overhearing the conversation between Martha and Jim, Alexis asks Jim, "You really got me something?" All Jim did was nod. "You didn't have to get me anything."

Jim tells Alexis, "You are my son-in-law's daughter. You are my daughter's step-daughter. You are also the big sister to my grandchild. That makes you family. I didn't want to make you feel left out with the baby coming, but most importantly, I WANTED to get you something."

Alexis couldn't say anything. She was completely speechless and all she could do was wrap Jim in a big hug. Then to the surprise of herself and the others in the room, she kissed Jim Beckett on the cheek. "Thanks Grandpa Jim." Jim, still surprised, gave Alexis a smile and then made his way over to his daughter sitting on the couch.

"Hey Katie. How are you feeling?" He kissed Kate on the cheek and gave her a hug.

"I'm doing ok. I'm so ready for this baby to come out. It keeps sitting on my bladder and keeps kicking me in the ribs."

"Yeah, you apparently did the same thing when your mother was pregnant with you."

"Really? I never knew. I guess now I know how she felt." Kate does her best to turn around to look at Martha who is still in the kitchen. "Martha?"

"Yes, Katherine."

"Were you this uncomfortable before Castle was born? Like, how was he?"

Martha, carrying a tray with mugs on them, returns to the seating area. "Well, he moved around a lot. I don't think he sat on my bladder as much as your little one. But, he definitely liked kicking me in the ribs."

Kate had a slight chuckle, "I guess this little one will be like Daddy then?" Kate had a slight pause, before continuing. "I'm sorry Martha. Now I know how you felt too. This isn't so easy."

After setting the presents down around the Christmas tree, Castle joined his wife on the couch and held her hand. "It's ok honey. This will be over very soon."

Kate rested her head on Castle's shoulder and squeezed his hand. "I hope so. I'm getting really uncomfortable. I feel like I'm about to pop." She rubbed her free hand over pregnant belly.

Everyone decided that they were getting a little hungry, but since they knew they would be having a big Christmas dinner, they thought eating something light for lunch was the best idea.

After eating their small/light lunch, Martha decided she wanted to go lie down for a while and take a little Christmas nap. Kate was a little tired as well and decided she too was going to go nap for a little bit. Growing a baby was taking a lot out of her. Castle went to take a nap with her.

With Martha, Kate, and Rick taking naps, that left Jim and Alexis alone. It was quiet for a while, but there was something on Alexis' mind and Jim sensed it. "Alexis? Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, it just seemed like there was something on your mind. I just want you to know that it's ok to talk to me."

"Yeah, I was just thinking about how much I surprised you and the others earlier when I called you Grandpa Jim." Jim now understood what had been on Alexis' mind and just gave her a little head nod in understanding. Alexis continued, "I'm sorry about that."

"Sorry about what, Alexis?"

"About calling you Grandpa Jim, without asking for permission. It just slipped out." Alexis dropped her head in guilt and embarrassment.

"Alexis, it's ok. It took me by surprise, but I actually like the sound of it. It makes me feel more like part of the family, than I already do." Jim pauses for a moment and then continues. "Katie loves you. You are her step-daughter and she is proud of you. I've seen the way she looks at you and talks about you. She talks about you like a proud mother. She may not be your mother, but she loves you as if you were her own." Jim gets up from where he's sitting to move closer to Alexis. "I'm actually quite honored that you would call me Grandpa Jim. Pretty soon, I'll have someone else calling me grandpa." Jim chuckles, "I guess it's good practice to hear it."

"Thanks." Alexis gives him a shy smile. "You are a part of this family as much as Kate is." Alexis yawns. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a bad hostess or anything, but I'm going to go up for a little nap myself. Please feel free to make yourself at home. I would let you use the guest bedroom, but that's turned into the nursery."

"It's ok Alexis. Go lie down for a while. The couch is perfectly fine with me."

With that, Alexis heads upstairs to take her Christmas nap, leaving Jim alone on the couch. Within a few minutes Jim is fast asleep with a smile on his face. Yep, he's glad to be a part of this family.

Once everyone has had their Christmas nap, they start getting things ready for Christmas dinner. Kate wants to help out, but Rick and Martha tell her to relax and that they have it covered. With everyone, except Kate helping out in the kitchen, they start to sing some Christmas carols. During one of the songs Kate stops singing, rubs her belly and tells her baby, "We have one goofy, but loving family. We can't wait for you to get here." Once she is done talking to the baby, the baby gives her a kick and she continues to sing with the rest of the family.

Dinner is ready and they all gather around the table to eat the wonderful Christmas feast. They shared stories of past Christmases. Some were about Christmas traditions and some were embarrassing ones. They enjoyed being together as a family on this holiday. After dinner they all went back out to the seating area to open more presents. Of course, Baby Castle had more to open. After Kate had opened a few for the baby, she noticed the baby had fallen asleep, which was perfectly fine with her. Then she could enjoy the rest of the evening kick free.

Around 9pm everyone was getting tired and decided it was time to call it a night. Martha and Alexis gathered their gifts and put them in boxes so they could take them back to their own places. Jim gathered his gifts up too and headed home. After saying their goodbyes and good nights, it was 9:30pm and Kate was tired. She decided that they would clean up everything later, so they could just crawl into bed and have a good night's sleep. Rick and Kate got themselves ready to sleep and climbed into bed. They kissed each other, said good night and Merry Christmas. Castle was passed out within seconds. It took Kate a little longer.

Kate had been asleep for about 20 to 30 minutes when she woke up to a sharp pain in her lower back and lower abdomen. She didn't think much of it, so she tried to go back to sleep, but the pain came back, but this time it lasted a little bit longer. She looked at the clock and the time read 10:05pm. After the pain subsided she closed her eyes to go back to sleep. But, yet again, the pain came back. This time, she decided she would wake her husband.

"Babe?" Kate said in a stage whisper. But there was no answer. So, she tried nudging him at the same time. "Babe?" But still no answer. She sat up, this time the pain she had was the strongest yet, so she smacked him in the chest and yelled, "CASTLE!"

Castle woke up with a start, since his wife had yelled and smacked him in the chest. "What? What happened?"

"Babe, I think I'm in labor."

Suddenly Castle was wide awake and slightly panicked. "What? Are you sure?"

Trying to stay calm since her husband was a little panicked, she said, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I have had these pains in my lower back and lower abdomen off and on for about 10-15 minutes."

Looking over at his wife and calming down a little he rubbed her back. "How are you feeling now? Any pain?"

They're both sitting up in bed now, Kate rubbing her belly while Castle is rubbing her back. "No, the pain is gone for now. But, I still think I'm in labor. It would be best if we just go to the hospital. You grab my hospital bag while I go change."

Castle jumps out of bed and does as he's told. "Yes, dear."

Kate goes into their bathroom to change out of her pajamas, while Castle went to their closet to grab Kate's hospital bag. As he's picking up the bag he hears Kate yell, "CASTLE!"

Castle leaves the bag where it is and goes running straight to the bathroom where his wife called for him. Slightly out of breath, "Are you ok? What happened?"

As calm as she can be, holding her belly she looks at her husband, "My water just broke".

Castle can see the fear in Kate's eyes, knowing that this is all very real. Their baby is coming. Seeing how scared his wife was, Castle stayed calm and walked over to her to help her. "Honey, everything is going to be ok. Just take deep breaths and everything will be ok. Do you need me to help you finish getting dressed?" Kate just nodded her head. "Ok, honey, let's get you ready."

Once Castle finished helping Kate get ready, he walked her back out into their bedroom. When they were halfway to their bed, Kate had to stop, because she had a contraction. Kate squeezed Castle's hand so hard he almost screamed out in pain. "Oh, my god, Castle I'm going to hurt you. You're the one who did this to me", Kate says while riding out the contraction. When the contraction was over, he sat Kate down on the bed so he could get himself ready and grab the bag he left on the floor.

They arrived at the hospital and checked in. When they were settled into a room, it was around 11pm. Kate had another contraction coming so she grabbed Castle's hand. During the contraction Castle asked, "Do you want me to make any calls?" While breathing through her contraction and squeezing the life out of Castle's hand, she just shook her head no. Castle kissed Kate's temple and said, "Ok."

When Kate's contraction was over, she looked at Castle. "I don't want to call anybody just yet. I'm going to be in labor for a while and I don't want everybody waiting around forever. Besides, I really don't want to see anybody when I go through contractions. We can call when I get closer to delivery."

"Ok, love. Do you have an estimated time when you want to call? Who do you want to call first?"

"We definitely need to call Martha, my dad, and Alexis first. And we'll do it when I'm about 8 centimeters dilated."

"Ok, and when do you want to call the others?"

"We'll call…" Kate had another contraction hit her before she could finish her sentence.

"Breathe. Just breathe honey. You're doing great." Castle held her hand and gave her some encouragement.

Once the contraction was over, Kate started again. "We'll call the boys and Lanie after the baby is born."

"Ok. Is that what you really want? You don't want our baby's Aunts and Uncles waiting in the waiting room with the rest of our family?"

Shaking her head, "No. It's Christmas they should be spending it with their own families. Let them come after we've had this baby."

"Ok. Anything for you Kate."

Doctor Long came into the room asking how Kate was doing and checking to see how she was progressing through her labor. When Dr. Long told them that Kate was 8 centimeters, Kate looked at Castle and gave him a smile and a nod. It was 11:30am the day after Christmas and Castle had walked out into the hallway of the hospital to make some phone calls. The first call was to Jim Beckett, then to Martha Rodgers, and lastly to his little girl Alexis.

Martha, Jim, and Alexis had all arrived around the same time. They got there as soon as they heard that Kate was in labor and was at the hospital. They had all arrived a little after 12pm. Castle greeted them in the family waiting room and gave them all hugs. Alexis asked, "Dad? How's Kate?"

"She's doing fine Pumpkin. She's tired and in pain, but she's doing great. She's handling contractions like a pro." Castle had a huge smile on his face, being proud of his wife.

Jim looked around, "Where is everybody from the precinct?"

Castle answered, "Ah, Kate didn't want me to call them until after the baby was born, and I'm respecting her wishes."

Martha, Jim, and Alexis all nodded. Then Martha asked, "So, when did Katherine want you to call us? I'm assuming that since you haven't called the others yet, she has been in labor for a while."

Castle nodded, "Yeah, she's been in labor since about 10pm last night. She said she didn't want me to call you until she was about 8 centimeters."

All three mouths dropped. Alexis was the only who could form words. "So, that means the baby should be here any minute." Castle nodded and gave his daughter a smile and a hug. "I'm going to be a big sister any minute!"

Jim looked at his watch. "Son, you better get back in there. I'm sure Katie is wondering what's taking you so long."

Without saying a word, Castle turned around and ran back to the room his wife was in, so he could be by her side when she gave birth.

Alexander James Castle was born December 26, 2016 at 1:30pm. He was 20 inches long and weighed 7 pounds 2 ounces.

The nurses let the new family spend some time with their newborn son before letting the rest of the family meet him. When Kate was ready, she sent Castle to get their family from the waiting room.

Kate was just humming to her baby boy when her family came in. There were gasps all around, from the family seeing the newest member for the first time. Castle took his place sitting on the bed next to his wife and newborn son. Kate looked up at her dad, "Dad? Would you like to hold your grandson?"

Kate could see the tears in Jim's eyes. He couldn't find his voice, so he just nodded. Reaching his arms out to receive his grandson, Kate placed the baby in Jim's arms. When Jim finally found his voice he said, "Wow Katie he's beautiful."

Kate, with tears in her eyes as well, "Yeah, he is. He looks just like his daddy. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

Alexis, wanting to know her baby brother's name, "What's his name?"

Kate and Castle looked at each other and Castle gave her a head nod giving her permission to tell everybody the baby's name. "Alexis, Martha, dad… I'd like you to meet the newest member of our family. Meet Alexander James Castle." There was a silence as everybody looked at the baby in awe. Kate then continued. "He's named after the two most important men in my life."

Jim asked, "Where does the name Alexander come from? I know where James comes from, that's from me. But, Alexander?"

Martha, knowing the answer to that, jumped in. "Richard's middle name is Alexander."

There were head nods all around the room. Alexis then leaned in closer to Kate and whispered in her ear, "That's really sweet Kate." Kate just gave Alexis a smile. Alexis stands up straight again and looks over at Jim. "Grandpa Jim?" Jim looks back at Alexis. "I don't mean to take your grandson from you, but… do you think it would be ok if I hold my baby brother?" Jim smiles and nods and hands the baby back to Kate, so Kate can place Alexander in his sister's arms.

When Kate gets the baby back, he shifts and lets out a little whimper. Kate whispers to her baby, "Shh, it's ok baby boy. You're just going to your sister." Kate hands the baby to Alexis. Once the baby is settled in Alexis' arms he stills his movements and gets quiet.

Alexis talks to her baby brother, "Hey baby brother. You're so cute, do you know that? You do look like dad." Alexis bends her head down to kiss the top of her brother's head. "Welcome to the family baby bro."

 _One Week Later_

Kate and Alexander had been home from the hospital for about 4 or 5 days. Rick was at Black Pawn for a meeting so Kate was home alone with the baby. Alexis had gone by the loft to visit her stepmom and her baby brother. When Alexis walked into the loft she heard soft crying. She went in search of where the crying was coming from. She walked into the master bedroom finding her stepmom fast asleep in bed. So, Alexis walks over to the crib in the corner of the room to pick up her brother.

When she picked up her baby brother, she held him and started to lightly bounce him. She was then whispering to him, "Shh, it's ok AJ." Alexis had started calling the baby AJ since the day he came home from the hospital. She figured it was easier and that it was a nice nickname for Alexander James. "You don't want to wake your mommy do you?" She kept lightly bouncing the baby as she walked into Castle's office, so they didn't wake Kate up.

Kate had woken up a few minutes later from her nap when she heard a soft voice. She went to go check the crib, but found it empty, so she went in search for her baby boy. That's when she heard a familiar voice coming from the next room over. She stood in the entry of the door between the master bedroom and the office. That's when she found her step-daughter talking to the baby.

Alexis was still talking to AJ, "You are one lucky little baby, did you know that?" Alexis started getting emotional. She was getting tears in her eyes. "You have a mommy and a daddy who love you more than anything in the world. You know, I'm actually a little jealous of you." Hearing that caught Kate off guard. She was watching her step-daughter spill her feelings to a newborn. Alexis continued, not knowing Kate was watching. "You have a mommy who is actually there for you. I never had that." Kate's heart broke for Alexis. _What did Meredith do to Alexis?_ Kate thought. "You know, AJ, sometimes I wish your mommy was my mom."

Kate had tears in her eyes, and decided to make her presence known to Alexis. "Alexis?"

Alexis was startled, but caught herself since she was holding the baby. Her heart was pounding, she wasn't expecting anybody to come in while she was talking to AJ. "Sorry, Kate. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok bud. I woke up on my own. I didn't know you were here until I heard your voice."

Kate saw the tears in Alexis' eyes. Alexis told Kate, "He's a lucky baby."

"Yeah, I heard." Kate walked over to where Alexis was standing. The baby had fallen back to sleep, so Kate took the baby from Alexis and put him back down in his crib. When Kate had returned to the office, she found Alexis sitting on the couch with her knees to her chest.

"Why, Kate?"

"Why, what, bud?"

"Why can't my mom be there for me, like you're there for AJ? Why can't my mom be there for me like you are?"

Kate went to sit down next to Alexis on the couch. She wrapped an arm around her and pulled Alexis close to her chest. Kate let out a sigh, "I don't know bud. But, it hurts me to see you upset like this."

"Where was my mother when I graduated from high school? Where was my mother when I was kidnapped? Where was my mother when dad went missing?" Alexis was very upset. She wasn't yelling, but she was upset and had tears running down her cheeks.

"Alexis, I don't know the answer to those questions, but I do know that your mom loves you in her own way."

Alexis scoffs, "She's not my mom. She may have given birth to me, but that doesn't make her my mom." She wipes the tears off her face. "Shouldn't a mom be there for you?"

"I can see you're hurting, but I honestly don't know what to say."

Alexis curls more into Kate, so Kate holds her closer. "Meredith is my mother, but she is not my mom. Kate, you have been more of a mom to me than anybody else. You were the one there when dad and Gram were held hostage. You were the one there when dad and I came home after I was kidnapped. You were the one looking for dad when he went missing." Alexis took a deep breath to compose herself. "I honestly don't know what dad and I would do without you."

Kate pushed Alexis off her so they could look each other in the eye. "Alexis, I know I'm your stepmom, but I want you to know that you can come to me with anything. I will be here for you. Not just because we're family, but because I want to be there for you. You are an incredible, smart, beautiful young lady."

Alexis hugs Kate tightly and curls into Kate again. "Thanks Kate. But, I honestly feel like you have been more than a stepmom to me. Yeah, that's your official title, but you mean more to me… You're my mom."

Kate smiles down at Alexis with tears in her eyes and tugs her even closer to her body. "I'm honored you think of me in that way. I'm not trying to replace your mother in any way, but I'm honored that you think of me as your mom."

AJ is crying in the other room, so Kate lets go of Alexis to get up to get the baby. The baby needed to be fed, so when Kate was done feeding AJ, she went back into the office to sit down with Alexis. Kate was burping AJ, when Alexis felt like she wanted to curl into Kate's side. Kate stops patting the baby's back to wrap an arm around Alexis again.

When Alexis rests her head on Kate's chest/shoulder, without disturbing her brother, she whispers, "I love you Kate. Thanks for being mine and AJ's mom."

Kate has a tear in her eye as she smiles. She then kisses the top of Alexis head and replies, "Always bud." All three of them had fallen asleep on the couch, Kate having both kids in her arms.

When Castle comes home from his meeting he walks into his office to the sight of his three favorite people asleep on the couch huddled together. Both of his kids in each of Kate's arms. Yep, Castle was the luckiest man alive. He grabbed a blanket to lay across the three of them, before he headed to his desk to do some writing. After every sentence he wrote, he would look up to the couch and just smile. After the first paragraph, Castle took out his phone and took a picture of his family asleep together. After he took the picture, he set it up to be his lock screen photo. He wanted to remember that moment for the rest of his life.


End file.
